


You Work Too Hard - Cid

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack pays his boyfriend a visit at work. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	You Work Too Hard - Cid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).

It was hard sometimes, being a prodigy. There was a lot to live up to, not that Cid really did that intentionally- he just liked to work, liked to make things, he hated being idle. Hell, he certainly hadn't been about to just stay behind when Jack had broken into Castrum Meriadianum the first time. Nor even the Praetorium, not even after what had happened. To this day, guilt still stung him like a long-buried thorn, catching him unawares when he moved wrong, the eyepatch a constant reminder that Jack's condition was caused by him. Maybe not directly, but it still stung. And maybe that was the true reason that he worked so hard, that he hated being idle- if he worked hard enough, his mind wouldn't be quiet, he wouldn't have time to think about that guilt.

Jack, Cid was pretty sure, had no idea of this. Though he might be aware of Cid's guilt the few times that Cid gave voice to it, he didn't know that this guilt fed Cid's need to work. If he did know, he certainly didn't show it as he came into Cid's workshop in Revnant's Toll. He was grinning too much for that, though that might have more to do with the fact that he was looking at the sweat glistening on Cid's muscles, catching the lights above. Cid mopped more sweat from his brow with his arm, glancing across the workshop at his boyfriend and giving him a smile and a nod. Jack's smile in return was radiant, though it carried a simmering heat that Cid saw reflected in Jack's one eye. The first time Jack had visited Cid like this, he'd finished work early, sending his crew home so that he could have some alone time with his boyfriend. He'd subsequently learned, however, that Jack didn't mind waiting- in fact, the wait just made it better.

And so, this time, Cid ignored Jack's presence after that first smile, throwing himself into his work as he was wont to do. These things wouldn't make themselves, after all, and there was just something so deeply pleasurable in making something with his own two hands from what had just been a pile of parts beforehand. Twelve knew, there were plenty of discarded scrap just outside the gates, if one could avoid the monsters enough. That had been Jack's job once, to fend off monsters and collect scrap, but now, their adopted daughter Veronyka was quite the adept monster-hunter. Much as they both worried over her.

Focusing on the task at hand, though, thoughts of anything else soon slipped Cid's mind. He became aware of nothing- not the passage of time, not the location, certainly not his boyfriend still standing by the door, arms folded over his chest. There was only the work, the creations coming together before his eyes with the help of his hands and his crew. Indeed, he only stopped work when a shout and a clatter alerted him to something gone wrong. Immediately, Cid was on the alert, in 'dad mode' as everyone called it, eyes widening in concern as he looked down at his lalafell crewmember Wedge hopping from foot to foot.

"Wedge? What happened?" Cid asked, concern colouring his voice, guilt quick to follow. If he'd been paying more attention, if he'd been paying any attention... if Wedge was hurt, that was Cid's fault, no matter how minor it might be.

"Just dropped a bloody spanner on my foot, you know how it is," said Wedge, grinning up at his boss. "I'm good to keep working, though, don't you worry, boss."

"No, no, mistakes happen when people get tired, I know that," said Cid, shaking his head. "You two can go home now. Hells, you probably could've gone home a lot sooner, no need to stick around for my sake."

"And have you claim all the glory? No thanks," said Biggs, folding his arms over his chest as he looked to his boss.

"I'm serious," said Cid, frowning. "It's bloody late, you two get home."

"If you're certain," said Wedge.

"I am," said Cid, his eyes raising to meet Jack's. "My boyfriend's been waiting long enough, anyway."

"Oh, so now you notice me," said Jack with a scoff.

"Hard to miss you," said Cid, his eyes still on Jack even as Biggs and Wedge left. As Jack locked the door behind them, his eye still burning with that lustful intensity, Cid noticed, his heart picking up speed. "You know you could lock the door from the outside, right?"

"I know," said Jack, crossing the room to his boyfriend. "But I have no intentions of leaving this place just yet."

"Oh?" said Cid, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't take you for the type to fuck in a workshop."

"I'm a man of many surprises," said Jack, his eye scanning the room. Spying a workbench that looked the least filthy, he walked over to it, though he hesitated upon seeing the fine metal shavings that dusted the surface. He knew how hard it was to get them out of fur, and he really didn't want those to end up in uncomfortable places.

"Sorry, I would've cleaned if I knew what you had planned," said Cid, walking over to move the things off the workbench and dust it off as best he could. He at least got rid of all of the metal shavings.

"Not your fault, I'm a horny bastard," said Jack. Cid grinned at him, eyes traveling down Jack's front, noticing that his white shirt was now open to reveal his spotted fur and the muscles beneath. He wasn't sure if it had been open before, having been busy focusing on his work, but he only looked at this for a few moments before he took notice of Jack's erection making a prominent bulge in his shorts. Apparently, Jack had been hanging out in the warmer climes of Costa Del Sol before he'd come here to spy on his boyfriend for the rest of the day. It warmed Cid's heart to think that, to one person at least (well, two people, really, not that Urianger ever visited), he was better than a warm, sunny beach.

"It would appear so," said Cid, grinning up at him again. "You came all the way out here just to spy on me?"

"Not exactly," said Jack. He was standing close enough that Cid could feel the heat of lust radiating off him. And then, in an instant, Jack stepped forward, Cid heaving himself up onto the workbench behind him. Their lips met quickly, the heat rising, enveloping them, warding off the vaguest chill that was ever-present this close to Coerthas. Cid certainly wasn't about to protest it, not even with how warm his body already was from all of the work that he'd been doing. He could ignore that, though, could ignore the vague soreness from working so hard, even, as he felt Jack's cock digging into him from where their bodies were pressed together.

"Not that I'm complaining but why, then?" Cid asked when they finally parted for air.

"Because I kind of wanted to fuck you in your workshop," said Jack. Cid grinned, heat flooding his cheeks.

"Gods, I was waiting for you to suggest that," said Cid.

"You could've suggested it, you know," said Jack as Cid pushed his shirt off him, hands smoothing down over Jack's fur.

"I know," said Cid, giving Jack a cheeky grin that Jack then proceeded to attempt to kiss off his face. Of course, his hands weren't idle, either, stripping Cid of his clothing and being careful not to tear them with his claws. He'd gotten a little overexcited and done that in the past on many occasions, and he wasn't about to repeat that now. The point of this was to make it look obvious but not too obvious that they'd just been fucking, and where rumpled clothes would be obvious, torn clothes would be a tad too obvious.

"Turn around," Jack murmured against Cid's lips, backing away just slightly so that Cid had room to move.

"Always been a fantasy of mine to get fucked over a workbench," said Cid, removing his pants and bending over. He heard Jack's rumble of pleasure, easily able to imagine the look on his face, and then the sound of the lube being uncapped before a finger, slick with lube, circled his rim, sending a spike of pleasure through him.

"Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Jack asked as he slid a finger in, making Cid gasp and grasp the bench just that little bit tighter.

"Never came up," said Cid, his voice a little tight as Jack worked another finger in. His gaze strayed to the door, aware that, at any moment, someone could unlock that door and stroll right in. After all, it was locked, they wouldn't expect anyone to be in here. Certainly wouldn't expect to find him with his hands braced on a workbench, letting his boyfriend have his way with him. For some reason, that thought was very appealing, sending curls of heat through his belly. Curls of heat which quickly became a flaming inferno as Jack crooked his fingers just so, brushing his prostate.

Jack noticed Cid's glance towards the door, and his heart suddenly ratcheted up its beating a little as the realisation settled over him.

"Everyone has a key, don't they?" Jack asked, glancing over at the door even as he worked another finger in.

"Y-yeah," said Cid, his voice gruff, muscles in his arms flexing as he tried to hold himself up with the pleasure flowing through him.

"Then I guess we'd better hurry up, huh?" Jack murmured, a smile curving his lips as he lined himself up after a little more fingering to ensure that Cid was prepped enough for it to not hurt.

There had been a definite moment earlier when Cid had thought that maybe he should be quiet just in case someone walking by overheard. That thought went out the window completely as soon as Jack pushed in, fingers curved around Cid's hips. Cid's own fingers curled on the desk as he moaned, his heart thumping. There was no going back now, they were in it for good.

"Move, we have to be quick, remember?" said Cid, glancing back at his boyfriend. The sight of Jack's furry body behind him was definitely one of the more attractive sights that Cid had ever seen. Jack nodded, grinning, and began to set up a pace that was just a little bit faster and harder than usual. But definitely no less enjoyable.

Though the workbench was by no means comfortable, Cid found that he soon forgot all about that, focusing instead on the intense pleasure of Jack moving in and out of him, fingers digging into his hips more with the barest hint of claws. Cid cried out as Jack began to slam into his prostate, though he only did that for a few thrusts before resuming a fast pace, the motion enough to shake the bench. Cid was definitely glad, now, that it was bolted into the ground- Jack's strength was enough to break it or move it otherwise, which could only result in injury. But the only risk now, the one that sent adrenaline fizzing through their veins, the one that sped Jack's movements, was the risk of getting caught.

And, with the sound of skin on skin and moans and cries of pleasure filling the air, it was a wonder that they didn't get caught. Towards the end, Jack moved one hand to wrap around Cid's cock, stroking and squeezing until Cid came over the bench with a cry of Jack's name, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. It became even harder to hold himself up, though, as Jack started hitting the right spot again and again, clearly trying to drive Cid crazy. It was working, Cid had to admit as he braced his elbows on the bench instead and tried to stop his knees from collapsing. Maybe he'd been working too hard, too.

Cid's pleasure, the way he clenched around Jack and arched his back, was enough to drive Jack over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside his boyfriend and remaining seated there for a few moments. His teeth found purchase in Cid's shoulder, biting down hard as his orgasm threatened to send him to another plane entirely. When he came back to himself, he saw the blood on Cid's shoulder and muttered a quick healing spell, enough to heal the wound almost all of the way, leaving only a mark that would later become a hickey.

"Have fun cleaning that up," Jack said, grinning at his boyfriend as he pulled out. Cid remained in his position braced over the workbench for a few moments, panting, before turning to look at his boyfriend, straightening up as he did so.

"I'm almost too tired to," said Cid with a laugh. Jack snorted his amusement, though he felt the warm glow of love (along with the usual sex afterglow) as he watched his boyfriend procure a cloth to at least clean the workbench.

"Oh, so now you keep your workbench clean," said Jack.

"I will in the future too," said Cid, giving him a wink. "Never know when you might drop by with an urge. But warn me next time, hey? So I don't work myself to exhaustion first."

"You work too hard," said Jack. Cid snorted, grinning at him.

"I'm not the one trying to save the realm," said Cid. Jack rolled his eye.

"Okay, you've got me there," said Jack. "But seriously, take it easy, yeah? You don't need to show off for me."

"I will," said Cid. "Especially if that's my reward." He glanced back at the workbench, the one that would now, for weeks afterwards, bring colour to his cheeks. The one that he would take care to make extra clean. Just in case.


End file.
